


Hunger

by prettyspaceprnce



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Feeding, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyspaceprnce/pseuds/prettyspaceprnce
Summary: is... is Alucard g-gonna drink Trevor's blood? You betcha
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	Hunger

"What the hell happened in here?" Alucard walked through the threshold, his eyes going wide in disbelief.

"Sypha exploded the kitchen." Trevor brushed some mystery gunk off his shoulder.

"I did not explode the kitchen!" She retorted. "I exploded the oven." She added more quietly.

"What matters is that there was an explosion... and it was her fault." Trevor smiled.

"It was not my fault! It's this old oven!" Sypha motioned her arms towards the dilapidated oven, kicking a stray piece across the floor. They followed the shrapnel with their eyes before Alucard rushed over to a destroyed cabinet. He dropped to his knees and frantically opened it up before cursing under his breath; it was full of broken glass and burned blood.

"What's wrong, your twinkies get burned in Sypha's explosion?" Trevor laughed as his own joke as he was able to make fun of both of them at once.

"I'm out of blood." Alucard said quietly.

"The butcher said he'd be able to get some more in next week." Trevor nodded over at him.

"I- don't think I'll be able to wait that long. I'd been holding it off and saving up blood in that cabinet which was foolish but I didn't think it would-" Alucard stopped himself and regained his composure. "I may have to go out and kill something."

"Wait. If you have not eaten in weeks then you may not be strong enough to fight a wild animal." Sypha pointed out. "And you're not looking so well." She pointed out. Alucard was usually pale but this was pale even for him. His lips were a faded grey and his cheeks were colorless, his eyes were dull and tired looking rather than their usual wild striking gold.

"She's right about that, you're not looking too hot." Trevor looked him over with a nod.

"I appreciate your concern but I will be fine." As he said this he began to walk out of the room, he then stumbled, grabbing onto the charred counter for support.

"Okay." Trevor rushed over to him, holding him upright. "Here we go." He slowly began to walk him to a sitting chair in front of the fireplace.

"What if you have some of my blood?" Sypha offered with a worried look on her face.

"Sypha are you kidding me?"  
"I could never."

Trevor and Alucard replied in unison but Sypha put her hand up to silence them as she began to speak again.

"You have said human blood is more filling and sustains you for longer, yes?" When Alucard went to open his mouth the first time Sypha gave him a look that made it clear this was a yes or no question only. Alucard sighed.

"Yes."

"And it would not kill me if you only took what you need for the week, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then it is settled, you will drink my blood."

"No he will not." Trevor immediately shook his head.

"Trevor, he needs blood." She motioned towards Alucard in his obviously debilitated state.

"So?"

"So! I have blood and I am going to give it to him. Would you rather do it?" They went quiet after that.

"Fine." Trevor glared beginning to take his jacket off. When Sypha and Alucard both stared at him in disbelief he rolled his eyes. "I'm bigger than you so I have more blood, right? Means we're less likely to need a doctor after."

"Trevor, are you sure?" Sypha asked softly.  
"Are you?" Alucard echoed quietly.

"Yeah like you said, he needs blood, I've got some." He shrugged trying not to seem freaked out. "So how do we do this?"

"I don't want to bite you." Alucard furrowed his eyebrows. Trevor wasn't a stranger to pain so how bad could it be? Alucard had to eat one way or another and he didn't want to pussyfoot around this any longer.

"Fine." Trevor pulled his knife out and grunted as he abruptly cut his arm. Once the scent of blood hit the air Alucard was on his knees, mouth on Trevor's forearm.

Trevor felt Alucard's fangs scrape against his skin and he flexed his fist. Alucard drank and drank and drank squeezing his eyes shut as he sucked hard on the wound. Trevor had to bite his tongue as he could swear he felt his knees buckling. Alucard was making small sounds as he lapped at the cut with his tongue, sucking hard as he gripped tightly on Trevor's arm. Trevor felt hot pain when when he first cut his arm but it was immediately soothed by Alucard's tongue and lips. The wet heat felt amazing on his skin and far too pleasurable to be comfortable in this situation. He pulled his arm away so he could lay back on the couch and dear god Alucard crawled after him, Trevor's blood painting his lips and teeth like shoddily applied lipstick. When Alucard climbed over him he leaned in and licked a long line up his arm like you would at the base of your ice cream to keep it from dripping down the cone. He pressed his teeth firmly against Trevor's arm, not to puncture the skin but to apply pressure to coax further blood flow. Trevor had to turn his head and close his eyes as he realized why the women fed on by vampires in paintings were never depicted fighting them off and were always portrayed to be in ecstasy. Trevor bit the knuckle of his free hand and squirmed.

"Alucard! Alucard stop you're hurting him!" Sypha rushed over. Trevor put his hand up and shook his head.

"M'fine." He grunted out struggling to speak. Sypha took a step back but was still wringing her fingers nervously. He tried to keep his breathing even, not wanting to give away what this was doing to him, the embarrassment would be unbearable.

Alucard continued to drink deep from his arm while he began to feel a bit fuzzy. He couldn't tell if it was from the blood loss or these confusing and conflicting feelings about Alucard's mouth. Alucard took one last long lick up his arm before Sypha was bandaging him up and using healing magic. Alucard climbed off of Trevor and the couch panting as he hadn't thought to take many breaths as he drank. He licked at his blood stained lips and moved towards the kitchen to get Trevor a glass of water which he handed to Sypha upon returning.

"So," Trevor smiled, going back to his usual cocky expression. "How'd I taste?" Alucard rolled his eyes and lifted him to his feet, holding him steady.

"I'm taking you to bed." He said ignoring the question.

"That good, eh?" Trevor was smirking and Alucard just scoffed. Trevor was dizzy and he felt like his head was surrounded by clouds but once Sypha began to give him water and his mind started to clear he felt his face heat up. He started to try to get out of Alucard's arms only to stumble into him. "Think I'll just go to bed."

"How much did you take?" Sypha asked as she pressed a damp cloth to Trevor's forehead, checking if the bandages were properly around his arm.

"Not enough to harm or do anything to him."

"This is not doing anything to him?" Sypha asked raising her voice slightly.

"M'fine." Trevor grumbled out. He felt dizzy and hot but also cold and uncomfortable. He looked over at Sypha but when his eyes met Alucard's, who he was still clinging on to, he looked straight back down again feeling his face heat up. "I think I'll just get some rest." He pushed away from Alucard and stumbled towards the stairs, latching onto the railing with a grip like a vice.

"Let me help you." Alucard offered in concern. Trevor turned away and pulled himself up a step, not holding the railing any less tight.

"I'm fine." He said still staring hard at the step in front of him not able to make himself meet Alucard's eyes. Sypha put a hand on Alucard's shoulder, pulling him back a bit.

"You should eat something." Sypha said quietly.

"Not hungry." Trevor continued his ascent up the stairs.

"But you should still eat." She reiterated.

"She's right." Alucard agreed. "You've lost a lot of blood." He added. When Trevor didn't respond Alucard spoke again. "Just head up to bed. We can-" He paused and looked at Sypha before grimacing as he remembered the events that led to him drinking Trevor's blood. "I can try to make you something." Alucard tied his hair back and headed towards the kitchen. He decided to make soup as it was easy to eat and had healing properties, though it was true Trevor may have just needed a good night's rest. Sypha had walked up the stairs with Trevor and had stayed for a bit, most likely making sure he was alright and comfortable. She entered the kitchen and Alucard turned around. "How is he?"

"He's alright... tired, touchy, I think he may want to be alone for a while." She said honestly as she looked around the mess of a kitchen.

"While I'd love to let him brood he really should eat something." Alucard sighed.

"You're right." She agreed with a nod. "Just be... careful when you bring it to him." He just nodded in agreement. The smell of the soup got to Trevor's room before Alucard did. He knocked quietly on the door and Trevor's grunt in response was enough of a welcome for him.

"I have soup." He said softly, receiving another grunted reply. He approached the bed and sat on the edge. Trevor's back was facing him so he tucked a few locks of hair behind his ear. "Come on, turn around and sit up. I'm not going to baby you, you're a grown man."

Trevor grunted once again before pushing himself up, trying not to meet Alucard's eyes.

"Eat." Alucard said holding up the bowl. Trevor just looked at it and tried to convince himself he wasn't hungry. Alucard rolled his eyes and took Trevor by the chin and locked eyes with him. "Eat." He said more commanding this time, letting him go. He took a spoonful of the soup and blew on it before lifting it to a Trevor's lips. Trevor met his eyes again and took the spoonful into him mouth. Alucard continued to spoon feed him soup, dabbing at any bits that spilled for about five minutes.

Trevor was looking down so his hair was covering his face. "Uh, thanks." He mumbled. "You don't have to feed me, y'know."

"Well I won't be able to if you don't pick up your head and move that hair out of your face." Alucard ducked down so they could be eye level again. They both lifted their heads and Alucard continued. That was the simplest way he could think to say not only 'I want to do this' but 'I want to do this for you' and 'I care about you'. When he finished the soup Alucard smiled.

"Thank you." He said looking down. He then peeled up through his strands of hair to continue. "That was really good and I appreciate what you did."

"Don't mention it." Alucard smiled softly. "You did me a favor first." He added. "Do you want anything else? I was going to go downstairs and wash this but I wanted to check if you wanted anything so I could grab it for you on my way back up." Trevor opened his mouth to speak but closed it shortly after without a word. "Just say the word and you've got it. I could probably catch you something fresh if you wanted. I'm back to my full strength."

"I'm alright." Trevor shook his head. When Alucard went to stand up Trevor shot his hand out and grabbed his wrist whispering a barely audible "Wait." Alucard just set the bowl down and stayed on the bed, not pulling away from Trevor's hand. "I do... want something." He met Alucard's eyes. "Two things."

"I'll endeavor to give them to you." Alucard replied softly.

"First I have a question." Trevor sat up straighter and got closer to Alucard. "Is having your blood... taken-or um drank supposed to uh- should it-?"

"Feel good?" Alucard finished his sentence with a half smile. The reddening of Trevor's face was all the confirmation he needed.

"Uh yeah." He replied clearing his throat.

"I should hope so, it's meant to immobilize and prevent any sort of fighting back so a calming pleasurable experience is what's strived for."

"Right." Trevor slowly slid his hand towards Alucard's. "Well the second thing I want..." He places his hand on Alucard's and Alucard interlocked their fingers. He didn't get to finish as Alucard leaned in and kissed him. "I might want a third thing." Trevor whispered against his lips.

"I could taste your heartbeat in your blood." Alucard whispered, teeth ghosting over Trevor's neck. "Feel it hammering against your chest, the blood pumping at such a rapid rate. You were just as nervous as you were excited. This is a dangerous game, Belmont... but if I get hungry like this we can do it again." He put his hands on Trevor's waist. "I know you wanted me to bite you." He whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Trevor asked clinging to him partially because he wanted- needed the closeness and partially because he couldn't bring himself to meet Alucard's eyes.

"It would be too intimate, too dangerous. I wouldn't be able to control myself." Alucard dropped his head on Trevor's shoulder and tightened his grip on Trevor's waist.

"You think you'd kill me?" He asked, his breath quickening. He felt Alucard shake his head on his shoulder.

"No it's not that I'd just..." They met each other's eyes and Alucard's gaze dropped to Trevor's lips. Trevor licked them nervously and moved in, brushing his nose against Alucard's, waiting for Alucard to close the gap. "I would-" The words died on his lips when they met Trevor's. His hand slowly rose up to cup Trevor's cheek as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. Their lips met and Trevor shivered, clinging to Alucard as he deepened the kiss. One of Alucard's fangs caught on Trevor's lips, making a small cut and Alucard was sucking and licking at his lips in a frenzy in seconds. When he pulled away they were both breathless. They looked each other in the eyes and the situation they were in finally dawned on both of them."I should go." Alucard cleared his throat and brushed his hands on his pants.

He was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Wait." Trevor's voice was quiet and he looked away as he spoke. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay." Trevor wasn't the type of man who could easily be vulnerable but he was most definitely the type of man who liked to engage physically and emotionally with his partners. The type to stay the night and maybe spend some time the next morning rather than slipping out of the bed without a goodbye. Alucard smiled softly and took off his boots before slipping into the bed beside Trevor. He pulled him close and played with his hair while Trevor rested his head on Alucard's chest.

"Are you comfortable?" Alucard asked as he continued to play with Trevor's hair and trace lazy circles on his skin.

"Uh yeah." Trevor mumbled, his face hot. He was holding back the urge to say thank you or snuggle closer, this was already a lot for him.

"Good." Alucard replied. "Sleep." While he usually spoke in sentences that were drawn out and filled with eloquent vocabulary he found himself unable to do so, settling for the blurbs he could manage.

"Right." Trevor nodded, nuzzling into Alucard's chest to get more comfortable, throwing caution to the wind. "Um, night." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight."


End file.
